rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Drag Race: Season 1
Info Rose Drag Race premiered on March 16, 2019 and ended on March 23, 2019. Bebe Sweets was crowned The Best Bouquet of Flowers, ''and was rewarded with 100,000 dollars, while Coco Honey was crowned ''The Prettiest Bouquet of Flowers. Format The format of the show is that queens will first compete in a writing challenge. The best of the writing challenge will win and will be immune to elimination. Then they must perform another challenge, writing or runway. Two queens will be up for elimination. The bottom two queens will perform in a lipsync, the worst going home. However, the winner can pick who they save, but they must do it before the lipsync, meaning if a contestant is in the bottom two, and gets eliminated, they can be saved if the winner of the first writing challenge chooses them. When the final 2 compete in the finale, the eliminated queens will pick sides on who wins. If they choose the winner, they get an extra 10,000 dollars. Then the final 2 will lip-sync for the crown. Based on track record, eliminated queens pick, and the final lipsync, the winner will be decided. Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Rose Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the immunity challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the immunity challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and is immune. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was not chosen from the lipstick, therefore was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life, but was saved by the winner's lipstick choice. :█ The contestant made it to the top 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the top 4. :█ The contestant was voted The Prettiest Bouquet of Flowers. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode One: Whatcha Unpacking?' *'Immunity Challenge: '''Come up with a good look with an amazing quote. **'Immune: Sunny Glamour *'Elimination Challenge: '''Runway Challenge **'Category Is: 'Polka-Dots **'Bottom 2: 'Rosie Maritess and Coco Honey **'Lost: 'Coco Honey *'Lipstick Choice: 'Coco Honey **'Saved: 'Coco Honey **'Eliminated: 'N/A 'Episode Two: Music Mayhem *'Immunity Challenge: '''Come up with a tune that impresses Rose. **'Immune: Louise Vuitton *'Elimination Challenge: '''Writing Challenge **'Challenge: 'Star in one of the most highly acclaimed TV show, Good God Girl, Get Out! **'Bottom 2: 'Destiny Blue and Coco Honey **'Lost: 'Coco Honey *'Lipstick Choice: 'Destiny Blue **'Saved: 'N/A **'Eliminated: 'Coco Honey ***'Farewell Message: 'The sugar always leads into a crash! Sweet dreams everyone! <3 'Episode Three: Red, Reads, Reading! *'Immunity Challenge: '''Read atleast three other queens. **'Immune: Bebe Sweets *'Elimination Challenge: '''Runway Challenge **'Category Is: 'Can I Get An Amen? **'Bottom Two: 'Sunny Glamour and Ariana Diore **'Lost: 'Ariana Diore *'Lipstick Choice: 'Ariana Diore **'Saved: 'Ariana Diore **'Eliminated: 'N/A 'Episode Four: Juicebox *'Immunity Challenge: '''Star in a RuSical that only involves the use of juice boxes for music. **'Immune: Lindsey Adour *'Elimination Challenge: '''Runway Challenge **'Category Is: 'Nightclub Realness **'Bottom Two: 'Justina Grave and Bebe Sweets **'Lost: 'Bebe Sweets *'Lipstick Choice: 'Bebe Sweets **'Saved: 'Bebe Sweets **'Eliminated: 'N/A 'Episode Five: Talent Hoes *'Immunity Challenge: '''Variety Show **'Immune: Destiny Blue *'Elimination Challenge: '''Runway Challenge **'Category Is: 'Neon **'Bottom Two: 'Rosie Maritess and Louise Vuitton **'Lost: 'Rosie Maritess *'Lipstick Choice: 'Louise Vuitton **'Saved: 'N/A **'Eliminated: 'Rosie Maritess 'Episode Six: Perfume Advertisements *'Immunity Challenge: '''Create a Perfume Advertisement. **'Immune: Stellar Sensation *'Elimination Challenge: '''Runway Challenge **'Category Is: 'Occupations **'Bottom Two: Justina Grave and Ariana Diore **'Lost: '''Ariana Diore *'Lipstick Choice: Justina Grave **'Saved: '''N/A **'Eliminated: 'Ariana Diore 'Episode Seven: 7 Way Lipsync *'Immunity Challenge: '''Lipsync with the other remaining queens on stage. **'Immune: Sunny Glamour *'Elimination Challenge: '''Runway Challenge **'Category Is: 'Candy Candy Candy! **'Bottom Two: 'Destiny Blue and Justina Grave **'Lost: 'Destiny Blue *'Lipstick Choice: 'Justina Grave **'Saved: 'N/A **'Eliminated: 'Destiny Blue 'Episode Eight: Photobomb *'Immunity Challenge: '''Photobomb pictures. **'Immune: Bebe Sweets *'Elimination Challenge: '''Runway Challenge **'Category Is: 'Trash Couture **'Bottom Two: 'Lindsey Adour and Louise Vuitton **'Lost: 'Louise Vuitton *'Lipstick Choice: 'Lindsey Adour **'Saved: 'N/A **'Eliminated: 'Louise Vuitton **'Quit: 'Justina Grave 'Episode Nine: Semi-Finale *'Top 4 Challenge: '''Rewrite A Verse In Kitty Girl by Rupaul. **'Advancing To Top 3: Stellar Sensation *'Elimination Challenge: '''Top 3 Lipsync **'Eliminated: 'Lindsey Adour **'Top 3: 'Sunny Glamour, Bebe Sweets, Stellar Sensation 'Episode 10: Finale Ball *'Challenge: '''Create 3 looks for the Finale Ball. **'Categories Are: 'Best Drag, Winner's Gown, Ruveals *'Finale Challenge: 'Lipsync for the win! **'Winner: 'Bebe Sweets **'Prettiest Bouquet of Flowers: '''Coco Honey Category:Rose Drag Race Category:10 Queens Category:RDR Category:Seasons Category:Joke Seasons